Electronic devices, such as computer components and peripherals, are often coupled together via a communication cable. For example, a printer may be coupled to a laptop or desktop computer via a parallel cable. In certain applications, the location of the proper receptacle for the communication cable may be uncertain or difficult to identify. For example, a user may have difficulty connecting the communication cable to the proper receptacle if it is located in a dark area, a tight space, or another area having limited accessibility or visibility. The foregoing connection difficulties are generally worse in applications having multiple receptacles for communication cables. For example, a computer system may have one or more parallel ports, serial ports, Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE)—1394 ports, network ports, modem ports, and so forth. Accordingly, a user may be unable to locate the appropriate port for the desired communication cable.